Dinner, A Movie
by winchesterangel
Summary: (I don't own Torchwood or the BBC but I can damn hell right about them) This is the office scene from, "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" from Ianto's point of view. {Rated T for suggestive dialogue and thoughts} Ianto/Jack [Janto] (SUGGESTIVE)


"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked curiously trying to start a comforting conversation. I yearned to talk to him as well in such a way but I still couldn't help but feel betrayed. Luckily, I'm not the sort of person to hold a grudge, "All the better having you back ,sir."

Jack have me a look. He hated it when I called him sir. He kept a calm face and his soothing tone. Perhaps he would try to get me to do something? He wasn't usually so sweet. "Can we maybe drop the sir now?" Jack asked politely. Ianto rummaged around in different drawers trying his best to zone out his boss, but Jack persued him "I mean while I was away I was thinking, maybe we could-" Jack paused. I put my hands on my hips in thought. I wasn't facing him but had he said _we_? "once this is all done," Jack added. I scratched my head, _What the hell was he going to ask. _"Dinner, a movie..."

I swerved around. He was asking me out and he was the one who was flustered. I thought for a second, Jack and I'd had our moments but did he really want to go out with me? All I could think of though was the fact he had invisioned us on a date, with popcorn, candy, an old movie, and just being together. It made him blush. Luckily, Ianto was pale and remained pale even when he was flushed. Was that the reason he came back? I decided I needed to say something quickly, "A-are you asking me out on a date?" I stuttered. _I know he's asking me out why the hell did I just blurt this out?_

Fortunetly Jack didn't notice my agitation. "Interested?" he asked coolly, his eyes blazing again. He was trying to recapture his authoritive figure. I definitely wanted to go but he couldn't just agree eagerly...it would seem to weird. _I'll just answer readily. _I huffed as if I was 'cool' with it. _As if _I didn't care. I did, "W-well. As long as it's not in an office. Some fedishes should be kept to yourself." I glanced at him again and he looked at bit hurt that I had answered blatently rather than enthusiastically. I frowned where he couldn't see me. I wanted to tell him "Of course you idiot! I'll go out with you." And hug him because I had missed him so much. Instead I walked over to a different section of the office and suddenly realized I had ruled out offices as a date destination. Offices might have been a pretty cool hang out...Jack bending him over one of the dark brown tables...knocking all the tech and uneeded office equipment off of it when we-. Jack yet again shook him from his reverie. A flicker of hope still lit up the captain's eyes.

"Look's like we're going to have to go through every drawer, bin, and plant pot." He chuckled as if he was trying to get my attention. I needed to avoid him and stick to work. We were working I couldn't think about _dates _now. I had only just realized that I was inadvertently rummaging through drawers and binders. I needed to focus on work. I avoided him and his ice blue gaze, "Right Okay," I shut all the drawers, "I'll do this floor, don't want you getting over excited," _Oh god did I. _I watched Jack frown. It looked as if he'd given up hope on doing me in the office, "You take the roof." My hands remained on my hips, "You're good on rooves." I whipped around and eyed the tables dragging my eyes away from my handsome boss. I barely noticed him smirk as he headed for the door. I couldn't do this, "Jack! I called. I suddenly realized (_again)_ we were working. Damn it... I needed to make up a question. Just a simple dupable question, "W-why are we helping him." I watched as I hit a weak spot in Jack.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." he said candidly. He gave me a questioning look as if to ask _If I understood_. I did. I turned back to my files finally ripping myself away from the grasp of Jack Harkness and his beautiful well being. I turned to look through more files and drawers. _How exciting._

Then I heard his voice again, "By the way," _Shit! Just Go, _"Was that a yes?"

"Yes," I heard myself say. It had just fallen of my tongue. Jack suddenly started to grin and I said more quietly, "yes..."

I turned back around and could practically hear him smirking, grinning, and eyeing me from behind. After that, the door slammed shut.

-TW-


End file.
